Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ventilating fan.
Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional ventilating fan 1 is provided. The ventilating fan 1 is mounted on a wall of an indoor side of a wind path therethrough from the indoor side to an outdoor side. The ventilating fan 1 comprises a ventilating fan hood 3, a filtering member 4, a ventilating fan body 5, and a ventilating fan mounting member 6.
The ventilating fan hood 3 is mounted on the ventilating fan body 5, and the filtering member 4 is provided between the ventilating fan hood 3 and the ventilating fan body 5. While the ventilating fan hood 3 is mounted on the ventilating fan body 5, the filtering member 4 is fixedly mounted by being sandwiched between the ventilating fan hood 3 and the ventilating fan body 5, and the ventilating fan body 5 is mounted on the ventilating fan mounting member 6.
With the operation of this ventilating fan, air exchange is performed by sucking the fresh air from the outdoor to the indoor.
With regard to the structure of the ventilating fan 1 in the prior art, since the filtering member 4 is fixedly mounted by being sandwiched between the ventilating fan hood 3 and the ventilating fan body 5 instead of by being fixed to the ventilating fan body 5, the filtering member 4 would be likely to be blown off to fall off when the ventilating fan hood 3 is removed, for maintenance of the ventilating fan body 5.
In addition, the filtering member 4 should be remounted onto the ventilating fan body 5 after maintenance of the latter. There is a possibility that the filtering member 4 is remounted onto the ventilating fan body 5 in a reverse order. However, the filtering member 4 has a unique normal mounting order. If it is remounted in a reverse order, the filtering member's service life is greatly reduced due to its structure.